


Pretty Woman

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I could remember the song they play in Pretty Woman now that I have you in front of me on a piano."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Woman

"Play something for me." Fuma demands casually and hops up onto the shiny grand piano in the middle of the room.

"We're not even supposed to touch that." Kento answers, looking hesitant while glancing around as if there would be anyone else around. They're all downstairs rigging up a photoshoot setting.

Fuma raises an eyebrow expectantly, and Kento rolls his eyes before smiling and taking a seat on the stool before the keys. He sets his hands down on the ivory and starts playing, a soft melody of tones that sound like raindrops on a summer night, then looks up to give Fuma a small, mischievous smile that sends his heart racing.

It surprised him at first, the way Kento agrees to all these honestly stupid ideas of Fuma's, because somehow he was convinced that Kento always did what people told him to in order to please them. Like the perfect idol he is.

Fuma has always found it difficult to understand how Kento can be so perfect. Sweet and genuine and loveable, so pretty it hurts and always the perfect romantic. Fierce when needed, serious and dedicated about everything important to him, ambitious and always happy to laugh at himself when mishaps occur. Hot as fuck when he wants to be, and even when he doesn't particularly think about it, he always makes those hooded eyes at the cameras whenever he doesn't smile, those eyes that make everything he does seem like high budget porn.

At first, Fuma had been jealous. Jealous because he himself is more of an ordinary guy, doing his best to stay cool and not seem like he made too much effort, while he constantly struggled to handle the situation right, always felt awkward with all those eyes looking at him. But it didn't take too long for Kento's perfection to turn more fascinating than upsetting.

He wasn't perfect as the model of perfect would be either. He was perfect with all his flaws, and that was what intrigued Fuma the most. So much, he kept watching Kento whatever he did, following his every movement and word while trying not to seem obsessed.

He didn't even realize what feeling like that about someone meant, until Kento had him pressed against their hotel room door one tipsy night, whispering things he wanted to do to Fuma if Fuma let him, lips brushing the shell of Fuma's ear and he thought he was going to die from an aneurysm with the way his heart almost exploded.

"You like this?" Kento asks about the music, a soft question as he tilts his head and looks up at Fuma with dark glittering eyes.

"Mm." Fuma agrees, closing his eyes and just listening. "If this is something like a Twilight theme song and you're making me like it you're gonna pay for it."

Kento just laughs but changes the melody slightly, something a little jazzier as his voice gets a little lower, deeper. "I wish I could remember the one they play in Pretty Woman now that I have you in front of me on a piano."

Fuma rolls his head to the side before opening his eyes, guessing from the playful look under brown bangs what that means. Still, he rolls his eyes. "Come on babe, you know I haven't seen that one."

"... Want me to tell you what they do?" Kento asks, and the melody turns even more jazzy, slow and sultry like a soundtrack from a classy movie.

"I think I can figure it out." Fuma says softly but dismissively, yet he can't help but think of what the shiny, smooth black surface his hands rest on would feel like against bare skin.

It feels a little naughty, sitting on the beautiful grand piano in this big fancy room in his ripped jeans, oversized T-shirt and leather jacket. Kento will probably never look out of place, he thinks as he looks down at him, white jeans jacket and soft brown hair. He seems like the piano was placed here for him.

"Yeah?" Kento asks, focusing on the keys before him as he changes the melody again, then looks up at Fuma with something teasing in those damn hooded eyes and Fuma can't help but smile. Another thing that makes Kento so amazing, is that he has about as many stupid ideas as Fuma does.

"Something like this?" Fuma asks with a raised eyebrow, faking innocence as he shifts a little, lying down on the glossy surface and crawls closer to the keys, to Kento.

The teasing glint leaves Kento's eyes in favour of a heavier look when Fuma ends up pretty much in his face.

"Something like it. A bit more like... spread legs." Kento says, but his voice is quiet and his entire focus is on Fuma leaning a little closer, bracing himself on his elbows as he brushes his lips against Kento's.

"Spread legs?" Fuma asks, not bothering to withdraw enough not to touch Kento's lips as he speaks. "I think we both know who likes spreading their legs the most."

"Mm." Kento agrees mindlessly as he tilts his head up for a proper kiss, and the melody he's been stoically playing gets a few false notes before he trails off completely.

Fingers brush Fuma's hair from his cheek, then trails along his hairline to end up in his hair, settling in a gentle hold to tilt Fuma's head into a better angle, and Fuma sighs into the kiss that gradually grows less gentle and sweet and more heated.

There's a sudden sound of a camera shutter, and they fly apart so fast Fuma's elbow slips on the shiny surface and he nearly faceplants on it, but all he cares about is seeing who holds the camera.

Shori gazes at them with his cell phone raised and an unimpressed look in his eyes. “If you don't get a grip on yourselves this instant, I'm showing this to the Duet staff downstairs.”

Kento has shame enough to blush a little and it's adorable, but Fuma just groans and sits up enough to slide off the piano and head over to Shori. “Let me see that.”

“No.” Shori immediately clutches the phone to his chest and glares suspiciously at him.

Fuma decides to pick his fights and reaches a hand out for Kento's, instead of lunging at Shori's phone. “Then at least send it to me will ya?”

He asks with a wink and Kento laughs at Shori's expression before Fuma drags him along downstairs just like he'd tugged him along upstairs.

“Freaks.” Shori mutters behind them, and Fuma can't help but grin, wondering whether Shori will take his request seriously or not.

 

~*~

 


End file.
